


when we met

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [14]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Gabe is hyper most of the time





	when we met

**Author's Note:**

> For The Alphabet Meme. For thinkme_naive. Beta-ed by angelcakes694. Any other mistakes are all mine!
> 
> Prompt: M: Manic

The thing about Gabe is that he is normal. He just loves attention and wants everyone to look at him all the time. And when people don’t he tries harder and either comes out looking awesome or like an asshole. Either way, people are looking at him.

So when Patrick, all around musical genius, ignores Gabe and his antics, it drives Gabe up the wall. Patrick is tiny and awesome and Gabe wants his attention all the time. He’s pissed when Victoria gets it. Sure she’s hot, but Gabe is much hotter.

Gabe did that sandal/sock thing for attention too. It worked; Patrick paid a lot of attention to him. It wasn’t all good, but Gabe is working on that.

This time Gabe stalks Patrick when they aren’t at the studio.

“Seriously, Gabe. Leave me the fuck alone,” sighs Patrick.

“No way man. I love you too much to leave you.”

“Gabe, I’m going to kill you with my bare hands if you don’t get the fuck out of my room.”

Gabe decides on a new plan and leaves Patrick’s room. Patrick may be half of Gabe’s size, but he could still kick Gabe’s ass.

**************

Gabe called Pete and Pete said not to annoy Patrick too much, which would have been nice to know before he annoyed Patrick at all. Gabe stared at the wall and thought about what to do next.

“Ryland, what should I do next?”

“About what?”

“Patrick and having his attention all to myself.”

Gabe could feel Ryland roll his eyes. “I don’t think you have to try very hard.”

“Wait, what?”

Ryland smirked down at him. “If you don’t know, then I won’t tell you.”

Gabe cursed Ryland as he left. “I hope Alex puts you on the couch!”

***************

Gabe would have asked Nate, but Nate was his little boy. Kids shouldn’t know about their parents’ sex lives.

Nate would have agreed with all of that except he wasn’t Gabe’s kid. Gabe said the adoption papers were still in the mail.

***************

When he asked Alex, Alex gave him the same speech Ryland did.

“You should share important information with me, Alex. I am your lord and master.”

“Only in your head. Why don’t you go talk to Patrick?”

“He said he would kill me.”

“You were stalking him.”

“Out of love.”

“Whatever.”

*******************

Gabe finally asked Vicky T. She glared at him. “I really don’t want to talk about you and Patrick. I hear about it all the time from him.”

Gabe grinned at her. “Good things?”

“Unfortunately. Look, why don’t you stop being a pussy and go fucking talk to him?”

“Victoria, does your mother know you talk like that?” Gabe gasped.

She smirked at him. “Who do you think taught me? Just go talk to him and leave us the fuck alone.”

*******************

Gabe put his plan into action one night when he and Patrick had to stay late. He decided he would corner Patrick and kiss him. It didn’t quite work out like that, but it worked for Gabe.

Patrick, apparently, had been filled in by Gabe’s band.

“Those traitors,” he muttered. Gabe was lying on the couch, with his head in Patrick’s lap.

“Gabe, shut up. I’m going to say this once. Stop stalking me,” Patrick said. “I don’t like it and it’s creepy.”

“But, if I stop you’ll forget all about me.”

Patrick looked at him. “Are you for real? You’re a million feet tall and have a personality that runs people over. No one can forget you.”

“But I need all of your attention.”

Patrick ran his fingers though Gabe’s hair. “Just because I’m not looking at you doesn’t mean I’m not thinking about you.”

Gabe smiled up at him. “Really?”

“Really.” Patrick leaned down and kissed Gabe.

“Awesome.”

Patrick smiled back at him.


End file.
